Talk:Ultimate Persona
The Golden Personas Do we know about how that works? The thing I've heard is that, well, you get both. And can swap between them. How does that work? Do you automatically get the new guys when you max out the social link, or is there something else you have to do? (Like, for example, you have to reach the True Ending with the "default" Ultimate to unlock the "new" Ultimate or do Marie's dungeon or something?)--Otherarrow 23:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know either, but add ??? as requirements to avoid misleading information. -- Zahlzeit 01:11, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::According to what I've read, you do indeed get both--you get the original Ultimate Personas upon completion of the Social Link, and then on January 9th, you get all of the new Ultimate Personas. I personally haven't seen any information saying you can swap between them, though. That's news to me. Cixer 20:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::You can swap them apparently (notice emphasize) and apparently Naoto's new ultimate has multiple elements so now she's really good. -- Zahlzeit 22:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::This is an old thread now, but for anyone reading this: The Ultimate Personas cannot be swapped at will, this was misinformation. You simply gain the new Ultimate Personas late in the game as evolutions of the original Ultimate Personas. Cixer (talk) 02:37, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Table Colors The table's white on white text for the headers (Character, Persona, etc.) on the page is pretty bad. Maybe it should be changed to something else? --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 21:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : What? The tables are dark gray with black header cells. Message 22:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Huh? It looks white. Weird. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 01:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you screenshot it and tell me what browser you're using? « Zahlzeit 01:39, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Here's a screenshot. Also I'm using Google Chrome. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 03:01, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::You're using the Monobook skin instead of "New Wikia Look". This may require admins to modify the mediawiki:monobook.css to fix the wikitable class. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:59, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh ok. I'm not an admin though, so yup. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 06:12, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, Inpursuit is correct--the issue is not on the New Wikia Look. I tried searching for #F2F2F2 which is the hex color code for the white that shows up but didn't get any results. I don't know what to do, sorry. « Zahlzeit 17:56, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh, it's ok. Hopefully this issue's fixed by Wikia. --Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 06:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Persona 5 Persona 5 ultimate personas? ::We obviously have no way to know them yet. Heck, we don't even know the Arcana of all the P5 initials. Also, sign your posts with --~~~~--Otherarrow (talk) 06:00, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Persona 5 The Royal There's no concrete information on what happens in Royal or what story significance the 3rd tier Persona's have during the story.Super side swiper 00:33, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Shouldn't Persona 5 Royal's section be a sub-section of Persona 5? That's the case for Persona 4 Golden. PatManDX (talk) 03:59, November 11, 2019 (UTC)